1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speculum which is adapted for investigating bodily cavities and consists of two angle pieces. Each angle piece has a generally U-shaped cross-section for substantially the whole of its length, and consequently troughed legs of which one is to advantage narrower than the other. Both angle pieces are made mutually removably connectable, with opposing troughs and with side portions of the angle pieces overlapping each other on either side to form a pivotal portion, from which four legs project, capable of being brought together or moved apart in pairs, with one pair of legs (one leg on each angle piece) serving as handles for operating the other pair. In relation to its field of use, the speculum may, for example, constitute a vaginal speculum, and ear speculum or a proctoscope.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A speculum of the kind described above is previously known, e.g. from the British patent specification 1,234,590, and has one angle piece shaped with projecting portions on either side to form a pivotal portion, both side portions engaging round the second angle piece of the speculum, the second angle piece having an outwardly directed pin on either side for co-action with a hole in an adjacent side portion of the first angle piece.
A drawback with this known speculum is that it requires production and storage of two differently made angle pieces. A further drawback is that it has been necessary to make the joint as a sliding joint, the hole in the respective side portion being an elongate hole, to enable releasing angular location locking means arranged between the angle pieces, operation thereby being less positive, and the ends cannot always be kept in mutual conformity, while displacement in the sliding pivot can cause irritating nipping of tissue.